Firends For A Lifetime
by Jes Parker
Summary: What could possibly tear the boy's frienship apart?


TITLE: Friends For A Lifetime: 

AUTHOR: Jes Parker

AUTHOR'S EMAIL: ov_r_the_rainbow@hotmail.com

RATED: PG-13 

DISCLAIMER: A statement made to save one's own ass. As much as I beg and plead they will never belong to me … but I refuse to get a life! :O)

SUMMARY: What could possibly breakup Rigg's and Murtaugh's friendship? (A Response to Nanny Ree's friendship Challenge.)

WARNINGS: None really … some swearing … some off screen violence … a tiff …

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Originally archived for LWFF and ULWFF.

This story is dedicated to my dear husband, Joe, whose birthday is the same day as the deadline for this story, December 3, 2000. Happy Birthday Baby!

© Jes Parker, 2000

Friends For A Lifetime

"Man Riggs, I don't know about this." Roger Murtaugh looked at his partner and shook his head. He knew that look in Martin Riggs eyes only too well. He groaned and checked his gun's chamber and then looked back at his partner. Yep there was that gleam. They were definitely in trouble.

"Okay Rog, on three," Martin was saying.

"Wait up Riggs –" but it was too late, Riggs had already begun the count. 

"1 – 2 – " and he was off. 

"I'm too old for this shit," Murtaugh grumbled as he took off after his partner, ducking as the spray of bullets flew at them. He looked up just in time to see Riggs flying through the air and tackling the gunman. Roger ran in at gunpoint and separated the struggling pair, cuffing the bad guy. 

"Hey Thanks Rog," Martin grinned up at his partner from where he lay on the ground nursing a bruised jaw. Roger could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance. He shook his head then smiled at his partner.

"Anytime man. Anytime," He promised his bestfriend.

*~**~**~**~**~**~*

"Hey Rog?" Murtaugh looked up from the paperwork on his desk to his partner, who was reclined in his seat, feet up on the desk, picking at a donut that he was staring at as if mesmerized.

"Yeah?" 

"You mean that?" Riggs asked, dropping his feet and leaning forward in his seat to look at Roger.  
  
Roger narrowed his eyes, confused. 'What the heck is he talking about now?' he thought to himself. Keeping up with his partner's whims, thoughts and actions wasn't always an easy task. Actually, pulling teeth out of a rabid dog probably would be easier then dealing with Riggs on a daily basis, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. He smiled at the thought.

"Mean what?" he asked aloud, looking into the blue depths of his partner's stare. Roger cocked his head slightly at the worried look in his friend's eyes. 

"What you said yesterday when we were bustin' the bad guy. You know. 'Anytime.'"

Now Roger really looked confused, and a bit worried. "What are you talking about Riggs? Of course I meant it. What's the matter?"

Riggs shook his head and put on a smile. A smile so good that only Roger knew he was hiding something. "Nothing."

"No, not nothing Riggs. What's eating you and why are you asking me questions like that?"

  
"Nothing's eating me. I was just wondering that's all."

"Wondering what? If I'd be there for you? If I'd cover your ass? If I'd protect you?"

Riggs nodded, obviously uncomfortable. "Yeah something like that. Well, you know … always. No matter what." Roger didn't miss the sheepish look he was getting from his friend.

Roger shook his head. "Of course I'll always be there for you Riggs. Where'd that come from?" He looked at his partner for a long minute and finally sighed. Looked like Riggs insecurities were getting the best of him today. "No matter what Riggs. I'll always be there for you."

Riggs looked visibly relieved and Roger could have sworn he heard the relieved breath leave his partners worried body. Before he could say anything else his partner was on his feet grabbing their jackets. 

"Hey look, lunchtime."

"Lunch? You just ate a donut. Or picked it to death anyway." But Martin wasn't listening. He was already headed for the elevator. Roger sighed, shook his head and smiled as he followed his unpredictable friend to the awaiting elevator.

*~**~**~**~**~**~

" … so what's it gonna be Sergeant? Are you in or are you out?" Murtaugh caught the man say as he stepped into the room. He saw Riggs standing next the man who had spoken, looking rather uncomfortable. He instinctively put his hand on his gun and slid behind a shelf. 

'What the hell is Riggs doing in a library?" Roger thought to himself as he peered over the books to look at his partner and the man. Riggs was looking around nervously and then his eyes finally settled on the man he was with.

"Yeah fine, I'm in," Riggs muttered, not looking very happy about whatever it was he just agreed to. The other man however, beamed happily. 

"That's a wise decision Sergeant Riggs. You deliver the cocaine to this address by noon tomorrow." Murtaugh's jaw about hit the floor as he witnessed the man hand Riggs a slip of paper.

"You just make sure you uphold your end of the bargain," Riggs threatened as he grabbed the paper out of the man's hand. 

The man shook his head. "First things first. The deal was you deliver the cocaine to me tomorrow and you make sure my friend DJ is released without a hair harmed on his head, THEN you'll get paid. Understood?"

Murtaugh couldn't believe his ears. 'Paid?' he thought to himself. He watched Riggs nod then the other man left the almost empty room of the library. Roger watched Riggs rub his hand through his hair nervously and finally leave the library himself. Roger sat down at a nearby table. 

"What the hell is Riggs up to?" Murtaugh mumbled to himself. His mind ran through the scene he just witnessed. "DJ? Oh, not the perp we busted the other night," he muttered again. 'There has to be a good explanation.' he finally thought. 'I'll just have to figure out what it is.'

~**~**~**~**~**~

Roger sat down at his desk with a thump. He looked haggard and worn out. He should, he barely slept the night before. His mind raced with all the possibilities of what the hell Riggs had gotten himself into. The more he thought about it the more he didn't like the situation. Finally he told himself that Riggs was probably trying to bust this guy he was talking to and that this was the angle he was using. He was sure that Riggs would tell him about it today.

"Hey Roger, you look like shit. You should really think about enrolling Trish in those cooking classes we talked about."

"Mornin," Roger muttered. He looked at his partner. His partner didn't look all that hot himself. His normally sparkling blue eyes were bloodshot and dull and there were dark circles beneath them. "Long night?" he questioned his partner.

"Not really."

"What'd you do?" Roger asked inquisitively. He watched his partner shake his head. 

"Not much, went home, took a shower, ordered take-out, played with Sam, went to bed. You know, normal Riggs stuff."

Roger nodded slowly, swallowing the lump he felt forming in his constricting throat. "Normal Riggs stuff huh? No trips to the museum or library, or nice dates with a pretty lady eh?" Roger laughed to make it appear as if he were joking.

Riggs laughed nervously and again ran his hand through his hair. Roger had come to know this as a classic nervous Riggs motion. "Nah not me. Library?? Museums?? You hit your head or somethin Rog?" Roger couldn't help but notice the almost questioning look he was getting from his partner. Roger decided not to call him on it.

"Nah not you. Man I think if I ever saw you in a library I'd keel over," Roger laughed again. He started shuffling through the paperwork on his desk, all the while keeping track of what his partner was doing.   
  
After shifting uneasily for a few minutes Riggs seemed to shrug and settle down. "So what's on the agenda for today?" Riggs asked.

Murtaugh looked up. "Well, first I thought we'd go question that Rayburn guy again. Something about him didn't add up. I'm curious about it." He didn't miss the sharp inhaled breath from across the desk. He forged on as if he didn't hear it. "Then I thought we'd head downtown and talk to Mr. Gunther at the old nickel and dime shop. He's got some information on this case that could blow a hole in it. Says he witnessed a deal go down last week and can identify Rayburn for us. If we get a positive ID on Rayburn to go along with the drug deals downtown, we might be able to convince him to rat out his buddies." Roger finished looking up at Riggs who was looking awful white. "So what do you think?"

Riggs slowly nodded his head. "Um well, I uh –"

Roger stood up. "Tell me on the way."

"Tell you on the way where?" Riggs stood up to follow his partner.

"To holding. I told you I wanted to re-question Rayburn. Weren't you listening?" 

"Oh okay." Riggs fell instep next to Roger. They got in the elevator and Roger punched their floor. He watched his partner shift from one foot to the other. 

"You okay Riggs?"

The shuffling stopped. "Yeah, fine great. Never been better. Why do you ask?" Riggs turned on the charm.

Roger shook his head. The elevator dinged right then and they stepped off and headed for the desk. 

"Hey Sergeant Murtaugh what can I do for you?" The officer behind the desk inquired. He nodded at Riggs who was a step behind Roger. 

"We need to question one of the suspects that we brought in a couple days ago. DJ Rayburn."

"Rayburn? Didn't anyone tell you Sergeant?"

"Tell me what?"

"Rayburn escaped last night."

"ESCAPED?" Roger felt a headache coming on and it had Martin Riggs written all over it.

"Yeah, escaped. Somehow he managed to get his cell door open and control of one of the guards guns. He grabbed Officer Johnson and used him as a shield and got out of here pretty fast."

Murtaugh couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Was anybody hurt?"

"No, he released Johnson just before he jumped in a squad car and took off. We've got men out looking for him, but it's as if he's disappeared."

"Yeah, I bet," Roger muttered. "Thanks." He looked at his partner who was standing beside him, not sure what to say. He grabbed his arm and steered him for the elevator. "You know about this?" he asked once they stepped inside.

Riggs looked flushed. He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them back up. "Where should we start?" he finally asked. Roger looked at him with exasperation. Finally he looked at his watch. 10:30 AM. "Well, I guess we head down to talk to Mr. Gunther." Roger looked at his partner, wondering exactly how he was going to wiggle out of this one.

"Um, can we do that later Rog? I have to go meet someone at noon."

"Riggs!" Roger took a breath, hesitated, then smiled. "Well, alright, we'll go meet whoever it is you have to meet, then when we're done we'll swing by Mr. Gunther's." Roger pretended to fix his tie while he looked at his partner out of the corner of his eye. 

"Um well, I've got a better idea. Why don't you stick around here for a bit and try to dig up anything you can on Rayburn, I'll go meet this guy and then I'll pick you up and we'll head down to Gunther's."

Roger cocked his head and studied his friend. "You sure? This guy you're meeting have anything to do with this case?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. I just have something that he needs is all."

"Something he needs? Like what?"

Riggs was standing by the door of the parking garage and looking around nervously again. "What? Oh um," he looked at his hand that was twisting his truck keys. "Keys. Yeah, I've got his keys. He dropped them yesterday and I found them."

"How did you know where to find him?"

"Find him? Well, I – they had his name and office number on them. I called it first thing this morning and got his secretary. Told him I'd drop them off around noon."

Murtaugh watched the dance Riggs was doing and was growing more and more irritated with him. Finally he nodded. 

"Okay, see you back here in a couple hours then?"

"Yep, couple hours."

Roger watched him jog to his truck, jump in and pull out of his spot. Seconds later he followed in his own car.

~**~**~**~**~**~*

Murtaugh watched Riggs go into the house across the street with a duffel bag. Thirty minutes later he came out with a briefcase. Roger followed him through traffic for awhile, anger burning in his gut. Finally with a sigh he flipped his lights and siren on and pulled his bestfriend over. 

When he approached the truck, Riggs looked up at him from under the rim of his ball cap. Roger put one hand on the side of the truck the other on his hip. Riggs leaned his head back against the seat and sighed.

"How long you been following me?" he asked remorsefully.

"Long enough," Roger said quietly. "You want to tell me what's in the briefcase?"

Riggs shook his head. 

"Get out of the truck Riggs," Roger finally said. Riggs hesitated, then with a sigh climbed out of the truck. Roger leaned in and popped the latch on the briefcase. He shouldn't have been shocked to see the cash lying inside, but he was. He turned on his partner. "You sold him the drugs didn't you Riggs?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?" 

"Well, I – " Riggs looked at him helplessly. "I had to."

"You had to? You also had to help Rayburn escape?" Roger asked, already knowing the answer. He watched his partner nod. "Why?"

Riggs shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"You'd better."

"I can't"

"Why the hell not Riggs?"

"I just can't Roger, please don't ask me to. Not right now." Roger was so angry by this point he missed the pleading look he was getting from his partner.

"I don't believe this shit. You helped a drug dealer and a murder escape from jail and you're selling drugs and you stand here and won't tell me why. What is wrong with your head?"

Riggs didn't answer. Instead he looked at him with fear. "What are you going to do?"

"What should I do Riggs? You tell me."

Riggs shook his head. "I don't know."

"What would you do in my situation?"

Riggs looked up at him. "You're my bestfriend Roger. I couldn't arrest you. Not without knowing the full story. And maybe not even then." 

"Yeah well bestfriends would tell each other what the hell is going on."

"Rog –"

"Save it. Get in the truck, go home. I don't want to talk to you right now. I need to think."

Riggs nodded and started to climb in the truck.

"Give me the money Riggs."

Riggs shook his head. "I can't."

"Damnit Riggs. I am not kidding. Give me the Goddamn money now!!"

Riggs closed his eyes for a brief moment then handed Roger the briefcase. Without another word he climbed in the truck and drove off. Roger watched him for a long moment, then walked back to his own car, popped the trunk and threw the briefcase inside. 

As he drove towards Mr. Gunther's shop, his mind screamed as he reached for answers that would not come. He decided he needed a long hot bath, then a long talk with Riggs.

~**~**~**~**~**~ 

Late that night Roger walked up to the front porch of Rigg's trailer on the beach. As he walked by a window his heart about dropped out of his chest as he saw his daughter Rianne sitting at the table, her hands tied behind her back, ducttape across her mouth. His hand instinctively went for his gun. He heard Riggs and another man arguing. He quickly kicked in the front door and aimed his gun at both of them. 

"Oh God! Roger!" Riggs exclaimed. Roger ignored him and backed up to his daughter. He quickly untied her and pulled the tape from her mouth. 

"Daddy!" She threw her arms around his neck. "Daddy, let him –"

Roger didn't let her finish. "Are you okay Rianne?"

Rianne nodded. "Daddy Martin –"

"Martin and I are going to have a nice long talk. Right before I throw his body in the ocean," Roger threatened. He of course wouldn't do it, but it sounded good to say.

"Daddy he didn't –"

Rianne, go outside to my car, get in and lock the door."

Roger watched her throw Riggs an apologetic look. Riggs just shrugged, which made his anger grow even more. Once his daughter was safely outside, Roger raised his eyebrows at his partner.

"So, talk," Roger told him, still training his gun.

"Roger," Roger watched Riggs take a breath and look at the man next to him who was threatening him with his eyes. "Roger I can't." 

"Oh you'd better Riggs. You kidnapped my daughter. You'd better explain."

Riggs shook his head. "I'm sorry Rog."

"Don't call me that. Only my friend can call me that and that you are not!!" Riggs looked hurt. Roger walked up to him and pulled out his handcuffs. He handed them to Riggs. "Put them on him."

Riggs took the cuffs and turned to cuff the man standing next to him, in the same motion, he turned back and knocked the gun from Roger's grip. The other man went for it and held it on Roger. 

"NO DON'T!" Riggs screamed and leapt for the gun. Once it was in his safety, he looked at the man. "Go," he told him. With a nod, the man took off out the door. Riggs followed him out. Roger was seconds behind. 

Roger watched as the man jumped in his car and turned the motor over. Riggs turned to Roger and then looked at the gun in his hands. He switched the safety on and threw it to Roger who caught it.

"I'm sorry Roger. I really am."

  
"Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it you son of a bitch."

Roger watched Riggs nod and head for his truck. 

"Get back here Riggs."

Riggs turned around. "I can't Roger. I have to go. If you want to stop me, shoot me."

"Who's to say I won't?" Roger threatened.

Riggs shook his head. "If you have to. But I don't think you will." Riggs turned back around and started walking again.  
  
Roger ran up to him and spun him around, in the same motion his fist connected with the side of Riggs head sending him stumbling backwards and then sprawling out into the sand. Rianne was out of the car then yelling at him. Roger didn't hear her, instead he heard her screaming to help him. He jumped on Riggs and hit him again. Riggs didn't even bother to defend himself. 

"You are not my friend Riggs. Do you understand me. You are not my friend. It's over between us. You got that Riggs? It's over." He drew back again, but felt cold, soft, trembling fingers wrap around his fist. 

"Daddy stop," Rianne begged. He turned to her, tears were streaming down her face.

His heart broke at the sight of his baby girl standing there sobbing. He jumped to his feet and wrapped her in his arms. She collapsed in his warm embrace and sobbed against him. Roger heard Riggs' truck start up and pull out. He turned his head to look at the retreating truck. 

"Let him go daddy," Rianne's voice cut through his thoughts. 

"Why?" Roger questioned his daughter. "He kidnapped you."

Rianne shook her head. "No he didn't daddy. The other man did. Martin was trying to talk him into letting me go."

"What?" Roger felt his heart stop. Or at least it felt like it did. He should have known better. "What happened Rianne?"

"I was walking home from Ryan's house and that man grabbed me. He tied me up and brought me here. I was shocked. Martin was too. When he opened the door, his face turned really pale, then really red and he grabbed the man by his throat and hauled him inside. He called the guy Joe. Joe said something I couldn't understand and Martin let him go. Martin turned to me and asked if I was okay and I nodded. He closed his eyes tight and I swear he was going to cry. He looked so helpless. He cupped my head and whispered, "everything's going to be okay." I nodded again. Then the man started yelling at Martin. He wanted to know where the money was. Martin said he didn't have it with him. The man said that he'd given him all afternoon to get it that he picked me up to show him what would happen if he didn't cooperate. He said "I'll get the money Joe, just give me more time." Joe told him he was out of time. That the whole deal was off. He said something about telling the boss and everything would be off. Martin got really upset then and begged him for time. Then you busted in." 

Roger's heart felt heavy. Somewhere he knew Riggs wasn't capable of kidnapping Rianne, but with everything that happened these last couple of days, he just snapped. He sighed and led his daughter to the car. On a whim, he checked the trunk. Just as he thought. The money was gone. He shook his head and climbed in the car next to Rianne and drove towards home.

~**~**~**~**~**~

"Roger go after him, talk to him."

"But Trish, what about the drugs, and helping Rayburn escape? If it wasn't for this stupid mess he's gotten into, Rianne wouldn't have gotten kidnapped tonight."

"Roger honey. I know Martin and I know he's not capable of the things you're saying. You know this too. Martin is your bestfriend in the world. Deep down you know there is more to what you saw and heard.

Roger looked at his hands as he sat on the couch with his wife. "I know Trish. I know. I just don't understand what happened. I don't understand why I got so mad at him and said the things I did. I hurt him."

Trish smiled, _"An old Master once said, "By nature, men are nearly alike, by practice, they get to be far apart."_

Roger looked at her and cocked his head. "What does that mean?"

Trish laughed. "I think it means, you and Martin, along with the rest of the population of men are all alike. But other things make you all different. Like the things you like to do, watch, hobbies, families. They define you and segregate you, therefore you become friends with those of similar tastes and likes and you push away the ones without. In your case, you and Martin are a lot alike whether you realize it or not. The moment you met, you clicked. Granted you didn't really like him at first, but you saw through his exterior and got to the heart of the man we love. It's not that the two of you have dissimilar tastes and likes, because you don't. In fact you have a lot in common. But somehow you let your relationship with Martin get pushed far apart. Somehow you need to fix this. But to do that you have to know what happened."

Murtaugh shook his head, still a bit confused over his wife's musings. "Yeah I know. Its just that yesterday when I saw him talking to that man, it made me angry, but I knew there had to be a reason. Then as things progressed today, I just kept growing angrier and angrier 'til I finally just had had it. I snapped. But I shouldn't have. I should have known better. Riggs wouldn't do all that without reason. I should have seen the reason."

"I'm sure he understands Roger. But I'm also sure he needs your help. Find him first, then worry about fixing whatever happened." 

Roger nodded. He only hoped that he could fix it.

~**~**~**~**~**~

Roger drove towards the house he had followed Martin to earlier. It was all he really had to go on. And something told him he'd be there. All the way there he replayed the past few days through his head. Now that he could think more clearly and calmly he could see his friend's distress. Distress that started long before yesterday. In fact it was more like a week. He remembered Riggs asking him if he had meant what he had said about 'anytime.' He realized now that this was why he was asking. "Oh man Riggs, what have you gotten yourself into?" He muttered. Riggs really was the best friend that he had ever had. Besides Trish, nobody was closer to him the Riggs. Heck there were even some things that even Trish didn't know that Martin did. He remembered the man that Riggs was when he first met him. He shuddered with that thought. Riggs was willing to give up his own life. Roger remembered wondering for the longest time after that if he would wake up one morning and find him dead. He could only hope not. He knew that when Riggs had given him that bullet that it was the end and a new beginning. But deep down he always wondered what it would take to send him off the deep end again. Hopefully this wasn't it. Somewhere he knew he had to hurry though.

The thought ended just as he pulled up across the street from the house. Not many lights were on. Only one car was in the drive and it was Martins. Roger took a deep breath, checked the chamber on his gun and got out of the car. He slowly made his away around the side of the house and peered in a window. Nothing. He tested the window. To his surprise it opened. Another deep breath and he pushed the window open and climbed inside. He carefully made his way down the hall. He heard moaning coming from behind a door. He knew that moan. It was Riggs.

Roger cautiously pushed the door open and peered into the darkened room. He found Riggs lying on the hard floor, curled within himself. In two steps he was at his partners side. He dropped to his knees beside him. 

"Riggs?" He gently shook his friends shoulder. "Martin?" Deep blue eyes opened to look at him.

"Rog?" Riggs choked, blood seeping from his mouth. 

"Yeah, s'okay buddy. I'm here now," Roger said as he patted his handkerchief at Riggs' bleeding mouth. His stomach twisted at the site of his bloodied and battered friend and the thought of what had happened to him.

"You shouldn't have come," Riggs sputtered.

"Shh, take it easy. I'm gonna get you out of here."   
  
"No Rog, leave me. Save yourself. You have to get out before they come back." 

Too late. 

Roger turned to the sound at the door. 

"Well Sergeant Murtaugh I see you found your partner. I must agree with him. You shouldn't have came. After he did such a good job protecting you and your family you had to go and spoil it. Oh well." The man clapped his hands and two other men entered the room with guns trained on the duo. "I suggest you throw your gun over here then get your partner on his feet."

Roger closed his eyes briefly, then squeezed Riggs' shoulder. Finally he tossed his gun towards the doorway and ever so slowly, helped Riggs to his feet. Riggs gasped in pain, but tried to swallow it back. 

"Sshh s'okay Riggs. Let it out," Roger encouraged. In the dark he couldn't access his friends condition as much as he would have liked. 

He practically dragged Riggs down the hall and out the front door. At the man's motioning he put Riggs in the backseat of the awaiting car and followed him in. The two men got in the front and the car started up and headed down the road.

"How ya doin' buddy?" Roger asked Riggs. Riggs looked up at him with sad eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Roger."

Roger shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Tell me where it hurts." Riggs groaned as Roger ran his hands down his partners chest and sides. He could feel the broken ribs. He felt the warm sticky fluid on his side. His fingers probed gently. 'Damn,' he thought to himself.

"We're you shot?" he asked Riggs. Riggs looked up at him and nodded. Roger felt his heart constrict. 'Oh this is not good.' he thought.

Roger immediately noticed where they were heading. The desert. 'Great,' he shook his head. The car slowed to a stop and the two men were ushered from the car. 

Without a word the men got back in the car and drove off. Riggs sat on the ground looking up at Roger. 

Roger looked down at him and saw the great sadness behind his eyes. For the first time he realized that it had been there all week. 'Why didn't I notice?'

"Why didn't you notice what?" Riggs asked startling Roger. 

"I didn't realize I had said that out loud." Roger sat down beside Riggs. He sighed as he took his friends hand. "Why didn't I notice the sadness in your eyes before now."

Riggs shook his head. "Doesn't matter. What matters is us getting out of here." Riggs looked off in the darkness.

"First I want to look you over," Roger insisted, putting his hand on Riggs shoulder to guide him to lie down. Riggs tried to protest, but soon found himself flat on his back.

Roger pulled up Riggs shirt. His eyes, now adjusted to the darkness could make out the deep bruising and the welts. His fingers probed the bullet wound. 'Why the hell did I let this happen?' he screamed to himself. He could only imagine the agony that Riggs had gone through these past few days. The loneliness, and then hearing Roger tell him he didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

Roger pulled off his undershirt and pressed it against the wound. "I'm sorry Martin. I didn't mean the things I said."

"Yeah I know," Riggs said softly. 

"I shouldn't have said them."

"Look Roger, you were upset. You had every right to be. I should have been talking to you, but I just couldn't. I can only imagine the things going through your head when you thought that I had kidnapped Rianne. I'm sorry I put you through all that."

Roger helped Riggs to his feet. "Can you walk?"

"Do I have much choice?"

"No." They walked a ways before Roger spoke again. "I'm sorry for the things I put you through."

He could see the grin on Riggs' face. "Okay so we're both sorry. It's okay Roger, it really is. Yes I was hurt, but I knew where it was coming from. Yes I was worried that we would never be friends again, but I deserved it."

"You didn't deserve any of this Riggs. We'll always be friends. I sure hope you know this. Forever. We may have our differences and our arguments, but I'll always love you." Riggs stopped and looked at Roger and smiled.

"Yeah I love you too." Roger pulled Riggs into a hug. He held him close for a moment or two before relinquishing him. 

"So you want to tell me what happened?"

Riggs was silent for a bit, when he finally spoke his voice was soft and reserved. "About a week ago this guy Jasper showed up at my trailer in the middle of the night. I don't know why I didn't hear him, but I didn't. I opened my eyes to look up the barrel of a 9. My hand came out from under the pillow with my gun, but his cracked down against my skull and I saw stars. When they cleared, he had my gun. He told me he needed my help … "

***** "Well Sergeant Riggs, are you ready to listen to me now?" the man holding the gun on Riggs asked. 

"Who are you?"

"Jasper."

"What do you want?"

"Your help."

"If you wanted my help you could have called me on the phone like most normal people, or came down to police headquarters. I usually don't help people that ask like this."

"Oh, but you will help me," Jasper grinned looking totally sure of himself.

"We'll see about that."

"Oh that we will Sergeant. You see because if you don't help me I'll kill your friend Murtaugh and his family."

That got Riggs' attention. He immediately sat up in bed, only to be shoved back down by Jasper. 

"Now do I have your attention?"

Riggs nodded slowly.

"Then this is the deal, you have until tomorrow to think about it and deliver our first end of the bargain."

"Which would be?"

"You have some items of mine in your police lockup that I want back."

"Which are?"

"Nothing much. Just the heroin that your boys confiscated from the bust last night. I need it back."

"So get more."

"It's not that simple Sergeant. I want that shipment back or else your friends get it. I will know if you try to warn him or tell him what's going on so I suggest you be a good boy."

Riggs glared at the man. "Just shoot me." he told Jasper.

"No that would be too easy. I need you alive. Tomorrow, 10pm by the harbor and you'd better have my drugs." ***

Roger watched Riggs shake his head as he brought himself out of his memories. "So then I figured I'd do what I had to, to protect you and at the same time I'd figure out just how to take them down. I got the drugs, well sorta." Roger watched as Riggs shot him his class act smile. 

"Man what'd you do?"

"Well I gave him a couple bags of it … the rest were flour, sugar and baking soda," Riggs shrugged with a huge grin on his face.

"Man Riggs he could have killed you."  
  
Riggs shook his head. "Nah, I was a Narc long enough that I learned all sorts of neat ways to fool drug dealers." Roger didn't miss the wink and the sly smile. "Then I picked Rayburn's lock with a warning if he hurt anyone or caused any trouble I'd personally shoot him in the head," Riggs looked thoughtful. "I didn't want to let him out, but I knew I could pick him up again later. Especially with the tracking device I put in his shoes," Riggs grinned at Roger again. This time though the grin turned into a grimace as Riggs clutched at his side. 

Roger held onto him and soothed him as the pain subsided some. After a couple minutes they began walking again and Riggs finished his story. "After that all that was left was to deliver another batch of drugs to Jasper in exchange for $20,000 that I was supposed to take to Joe. That's when you came in."

"Man Riggs," Roger cursed. "You should have told me.

"I couldn't Roger. I didn't know what he knew or if he had you bugged or what. I couldn't risk it. Not and save Trish and the kids at the same time. Who knows what he had planned."

Roger nodded in understanding. He felt an overwhelming feeling of pride flow through him at what his friend had endured all for the sake of his 'family.'

~**~**~**~**~**~ 

As they walked Martin leaned more and more on his partner. Roger coaxed him along softly telling him stories and reminiscing their past. At first Martin seemed to listen intently, happy to have his mind anywhere but the pain he was in. But as the minutes turned into hours his head lolled and he sank heavily against Roger.

"Aw shit Riggs, please don't do this to me buddy. Come on stay with me. We have to get out of here. Come on buddy," he urged his nearly unconscious friend. Riggs groaned and finally collapsed against his partner, Roger's arms wrapped protectively around him as he eased his friend to the ground.

Roger's fingers immediately went to Riggs neck to count his pulse, although relieved to find one; he wasn't encouraged by the erratic beat beneath his fingers. He leaned his head down and laid his ear flat against his friend's chest. Labored, but at least his lungs sounded clear.

He moved the shirt slightly to reveal the gunshot wound, which had slowed considerably and nearly stopped. At least Riggs wouldn't bleed to death; instead he only needed to worry about sepsis or other infection setting in. Roger groaned at the predicament. He tried to push down the growing anxiety fluttering about his belly and the fear and pain he felt in his heart and concentrate on getting Riggs the hell out of there.

Riggs was shivering beneath his hand now which was placed flat against Riggs chest as if to reassure him that his best friends heart was still beating. Roger muttered at the low temperature the middle of the night in the dessert brought. Not for the first time the oddity of weather in the dessert ran through his mind. How on earth could it be over 100 degrees one minute and fricking freezing the next?

With a muttered prayer Roger picked up his partner and cradled him in his arms as he made his way down the 'road' they had come in on. Roger kept on talking to his friend speaking softly and encouragingly and hoping that Riggs could still hear him and that his voice was reassuring and comforting to him. Every few minutes Roger would shift his hand to make sure Riggs was still breathing. With luck amongst them the main road wasn't very far and soon Roger stumbled across a closed diner with an outside payphone. With practically numb fingers he dialed the phone number of the one person he knew he could trust.

"Man Leo I never thought I'd be so glad to see you," Roger exclaimed as he stood up from where he sat on the ground cradling Riggs close trying to keep him warm and alive. 

"Is he okay?" Leo asked with concern as he jumped from his truck. 

"He's alive," was all Roger replied as they placed Riggs in the truck and jumped in behind him. Leo sped off towards the city, the morning sun rising behind them, just peeking over the highest mountain peaks.

~**~**~**~**~**~

Roger sat next to Riggs' bed holding his hand. He smiled softly as he heard their friend muttering about hospital coffee and the machines they came out of. Riggs face was pale making the bruises and cuts along his face more pronounced. The only signs of life were the rise and fall of his chest and the steady bleeping of the nearby monitors.

"Come on buddy," he urged his friend.

Roger felt a small twitch beneath his hand and looked excitedly at his partner's face. "That's it buddy you can do it," he encouraged. His smile grew broad as his bestfriend in life's eyes fluttered open and blue shone through.

"You're back," he whispered relieved.

Riggs smiled slightly. "From where?" he groaned in a crackly voice.

"From the dead," Roger looked into his friend's eyes. "You nearly left me."

"Not dead until you say I am." Riggs muttered as his eyes drifted softly shut once again.

Roger smiled, "That's right Riggs, You're not dead until I say you are."

~**~**~**~**~**~

Epilogue:

Three weeks later Riggs' truck zipped down the freeway in pursuit of the fleeing Blue S-10. Roger held on tightly as Riggs zagged in and out of traffic. He watched the nearing truck and looked at his partner. Yep there was that look again.

"So now what?" Roger didn't really want to know. He often wondered why he asked that insane question. 

"I thought we'd pull over Jasper here and we'd have a chat about trying to kill us," Riggs remarked. In the past three weeks while Riggs had been 'recovering' they had managed to get the whole elusive gang minus Jasper. Roger didn't think Riggs knew the meaning of the word recover. Hell it was all he could do the first week to keep Riggs from ripping his stitches out.

"Doesn't look like he wants to pull over," Roger commented. He groaned as Riggs grinned and took one hand off the steering wheel to check his clip. Roger cursed and pulled the gun from his partner's hand. "Let me do that, you concentrate on Jasper over there."

"Right Rog," Riggs agreed eyes back on the road.

Roger muttered to himself and popped Riggs' clip from his gun. Seeing it was nearly empty Roger pulled another clip from Riggs' jacket pocket and slapped it into place. Riggs grinned and rolled down his window. Roger handed him the gun and was surprised when Riggs pushed the gun back in his jeans.

"What are you doing now?" Roger didn't want to know. Riggs set the cruise control and slipped his legs up on the seat. 

"Going to chat with Jasper."

"Riggs –" but his plea was cut short as his partner began climbing out the window. Roger cursed again thinking of all the damage Riggs was going to do to his now healing body and his own heart. How many times did that man want to give him near heart attacks? By this time Riggs was jumping through the air and landed with a thud in the bed of the truck. 

Roger fell in behind the truck and watched as Riggs smashed his hand through the window and grabbed the driver's throat with one hand and pressed his gun up to his head with the other. Didn't take long for Jasper to slow down and stop.

Roger smiled as the upcoming police cars surrounded them and Riggs turned to him, shrugged, raised his hands slightly, palms turned up and gave him an award-winning Riggs' smile.

'Yep buddy Friends for a lifetime I can handle.'

~~ fini ~~


End file.
